This invention relates generally to article carriers for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to removable carriers for ski equipment and the like.
At best, skis and poles are awkward and cumbersome to transport in the trunk or passenger compartment of a car. Accordingly, a variety of attachments have been developed for carrying skis and poles on the exterior of a car. Such systems range from relatively simple hooks that clip onto the side windows of the car to elaborate brackets that are more or less permanently mounted on the roof of the car. Each system is a compromise among competing considerations of cost, security, simplicity, versatility and convenience.
At the simple end of the spectrum, some systems, such as simple window hooks, provide simplicity and economy. Such systems, however, can lack security and durability. A failure in such a system can result in loss of or damage to valuable ski equipment and might even result in personal injury depending on the nature and circumstances of the failure. At highway speeds, the security and reliability of the system are of significant concern.
At the other end of the spectrum, large, heavy-duty, permanent or semi-permanent ski carriers provide security, but often at considerable cost. Furthermore, such systems can require that holes be drilled in the vehicle. In the case of permanent or semi-permanent installations, such systems can interfere with the ability to carry other loads on the vehicle and can detract from the appearance of the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a carrier system that is safe and reliable as well as convenient and economical.